


Superior Ships Oneshots

by Thatwaslithe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwaslithe/pseuds/Thatwaslithe
Summary: In any order of my two main ships. Mainly done for Jensoo and Chaelisa.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

O1 - I Like Flu (Jensoo)

A one shot where Jisoo loves it when she gets sick.

02 - 5 Frames Per Second (Jensoo) [coming soon! revising atm!]

Jisoo is a digital artist who suffers from short term memory loss. Ever since her fiance, Suzu, died in a car accident, all she ever draw in her flip book is the last memory she had with her. Until Jennie entered her life.

03 - My Sunshine Symphony (Chaelisa) [coming soon!)

Lisa couldn't decode why her mother loves to do musical. She knew she was force to do all of this tiring practices for nearly 24 hour.

Though it only took her 2 months of preparation to understand why.


	2. I like flu (jensoo)

The girls are inside their dorm, packing up their things because YG sent them out of prison and permitted the pinks to showcase their various skills. Rosé was near to finish her tasks. A load of chic fashion wear bombarded the chipmunk's baggage. High-waist mom jeans, few crop-top shirts, jackets, coats, and sweaters are all stacked inside. As her motto says, music must be inclined with fashion.

According to the news that she and the maknae watch (argued) a while ago, it was announced that it will rain snow today. Rosie had faith in herself and the newscaster in the TV in spite of the sunrays that is currently ablaze outside. Snow will occur at the said specific time, she was so sure it will happen. 

She fully trust the woman in formal attire, telling Lisa that she won't fail her. Although the youngest one disagreed, stating that it's hoax since she's been anticipating to experience snow in Korea because it only happens once in a blue moon.

Rosie took a final glance at her luggage but her eyes wander towards the oldest member of their group. Sniffling her stuffy-red nose quite adorably as she folds her clothes into halves so it will fit inside her luggage. Jisoo scrunched her face causing the younger to let a chuckle rolled off her mouth. 

  
" **Are you going camping unnie**?" Jisoo momentarily stops her action and snap her gaze to Rosie who tosses her a frowned look. Soft laughter breaks free from the turtle and sometimes a rabbit woman. 

" **Silly, I'm preparing our necessities** " 

" **But we don't need a toothpick, diaper, a headlamp, and what's this a duct tape**?" The younger squinted her eyes, pulling the item out of her bag. Rosé must admit, her members are weird. Even herself is turning herself into a clown (unintentionally) she's now considering if she should apply to be a comedian. Boo whoo. 

" **My luggage is too small, should I change it**?" 

" **How about lessen the item slash appliances and gadgets you bring**?" Rosé's suggestion casts a disheartened expression on Jisoo. 

" **But my Nintendo is a must-have**.." 

" **Well how about removing this spatula? And this toaster? Your baggage has a lot of random stuff than a clotheswear**.." The girl feels like fainting when she gets to see the full content of her belongings. 

Rosie is convinced it was Jisoo's fault why they are becoming more humorous. 

" **Unnie have you seen my toy? The minion one - King Bob!** " Lisa imitates the adorable creature whilst the two chuckled at their Thai girl. 

" **I don't know me? Thank you and you**?" the random words that left Jisoo's mouth made Rosie cracked into fits of laughter as for Lisa who furrowed her eyebrows because she didn't receive a proper response. 

" **and me? - aish really**!" over-reacting, her hands fly all the way to her forehead, giving it a massage. They're not inside the plane but the oldest one might give her a headache. 

Rosie inhaled the thick air, her index finger pointing at her backpack where a miniature minion toy was dangling along to the younger's movement, " **Lisa, it's right there..** " 

" **Oh..my king bob!** " The pair of her eyes sparkled as it spread wide. Her lips curve into a smile, " **Thanks Chaeyoung-ah!** " The brunette shook her head, as they see her walking out, bouncing on her feet, humming a lullaby, with a big smile plastered on her face, Rosé beams. 

" **Whipped culture** " Jisoo commented. 

It made the musician to blush. 

" **Excuse me, you're also whipped for Jennie** " 

" **Can't argue with that** " Shrugging her shoulders, Jennie might turn into a lion if she refuses to admit. 

Back in her bag, Jisoo was still fixing the puzzle of her mysterious belongings.

" **It won't fit anymore** " devasted at her baggage, it drew a pout on her heart-shaped lips. 

" **I told you to less** -" 

" **Ha-chu!** " a loud sneeze filled their shared space. Rosie's eyes went comically wide but the older chortled at her own silliness. 

" **Are you sick? Should I turn off the aircon**?" Chaeyoung asked gaining disapproval. 

" **I'm Jisoo, I'm okay**.. " the Aussie girl tune along to the last two words. Her iconic structure of sentences that blinks put in their dictionary and even the members were spoken. 

" **Besides, I like flu** " A sheepish look formed on her face. 

" **But flu decreases our energy and stops us from devouring fancy meals... I don't like flu** " Rosé explained her side as for Jisoo will never change her perspective towards it. 

She likes flu. That's it. End of discussion. 

No one could change that. 

" **Hey, are you guys finish? Manager's been waiting for us** " Jennie interfered. Probing at the two girls as her feline eyes lingered on the person who showered her with affection and care - Jisoo. 

" **Unnie! Jisoo is sic** -" 

" **Sicondary on Overwatch. Yes, I'm the second-best player** " Hands covering the mouth of the chipmunk, Rosie still murmured - you think you can stop me? I learned to speak in boxes. (if you get what i mean) 

The Chanel woman cocked her left eyebrow and Jisoo would tell Lisa she's the best maknae ever when she suddenly showed up behind Jennie. 

" **Hey, hurry up, we need to go now!** " 

Yup, Lisa is the group's constrain. Without her, she's gonna see the ends of the earth. Why? Simple. Jennie hates it when she discovered it from someone that something happened to the older, she wants Jisoo to open up to what she is feeling. Though it rarely happens because there's this connection between the two where their intense gaze speaks. 

* * *

" **What's inside my bag?** " Lisa whose filming herself using her vintage camera was into her own world, Rosie seated right next to her that she exclaimed as her assistant just gawks at her with pure admiration. 

" **Yadom** "

" **Huh, Say what now?** " Chaeyoung's mind was not functioning as it used to. 

" **You shocked me**.." Jennie who sprayed her hands with sanitizer, gasps. 

" **Aigoo lisa**.." Jisoo teased the maknae whose cheeks were burning from embarrassment. 

" **Yah, Lalisa!** " gales of laughter can be heard as the chipmunk playfully slap her girlfriend on her shoulders. 

" **You should be careful next time** " Jisoo warned, unknowingly leaning on Jennie. Which she soon regretted doing when her hot body touches her warm skin. 

" **Are you sick?** " The mixed emotion on her voice scared Jisoo more than it would ever be. 

" **Gosh, why didn't you tell me!** " Raising her voice, the two behind the seats whose giggling heartily went silent. 

" **Uhm.. Because you'll get this worried?** " Jennie rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed at the answer. Ruining the distance they have, Jennie leaned closer to Jisoo. Maybe it was too close that Lisa squealed in bliss while holding Chaeyoung's hand as for the chipmunk who was shocked at the proximity between the two.

Jisoo breathe hitch, moving inch away from the younger, the back of her head hits the windowpane, " **Aw!** " 

" **Oh my god are you alright?** " Her anger drifted away as her face painted a worried look. Jennie held where she got hit, giving it a small massage. 

Sliding down to her neck, feeling her slender hands across her neck made Jisoo gulped due to the sensation it brings and the younger found herself smirking. 

" **You're so dead, chu**." Her seductive voice, an intense glare that met hers made Jisoo's temperature skyrocket. 

Oh, how dangerous this woman is. 

" **I'm sorry to get in the way of your intimate moment but can you please get a room?** " As straight as their bendable ruler, Rosie's words allowed heat to rest on their faces as it burns like flames. 

* * *

  
" **But I want to join the maknaes!** " The oldest woman lay flat on the comfy bed, her tiny body engulfed by the soft cushion. Chae and Lisa were outside, enjoying their time in the swimming pool or should we say bickering over petty things or doing their bets over a game they will create. Most of the time Lisa would lose (unless it's a rock, paper, and scissors). if Jisoo was there, she would tease the youngest member causing a pout to formed on her lips, whining at her for teasing her. 

(It's their way of showing affection towards each other.) 

Beside, Jisoo just wants to enjoy her moments with them. These events are so rare she's afraid to miss a single taste of this precious memory. 

A thick voice saying "No" with a straight face made her conscious back on earth, Jisoo frustratedly crosses her arms, her eyebrows narrowed close. 

Jennie heaves a sigh, she dropped the medicine on the side table as she strides close to the latter. There's nothing really sumptuous about someone walking but there's a huge difference if it's Jennie we are talking about. She can make an effortless saunter as if she's performing in a runway. Jisoo's head was full of Jennie she didn't even realize that her mandu attached a thermometer to her arms. 

" **Yup, you're not leaving this room** " Jennie decided. 

" **Huh? Why? What's my temperature? Let me see**!" 

" **38.5?!** "

" **Ah-huh** " The dumpling softly chuckled at the baffled woman. Her facial expression is so adorable, it reminded her of the movie she watched with her - Pikachu. 

" **Ok maybe I should stay here"** She surrendered. The dumpling smiled, once she made that decision. Jennie lifted the blankets as she resides the sick woman who was bewildered and nearly went pushing her. 

" **Yah! Don't sleep near me! I'm sick! You can't sleep with me**!" Jisoo uttered on replay but the younger seems to lose her hearing ability when her hands that crave for her warmth, snuggled close to her. Her head resting on Jisoo's crook. Their steady breathing came as a silent lullaby as their heart thumps like gentle taps of the drum.

" **I told you to not sleep near..** " defeated, Jisoo once again, relinquished. 

She stole a glance towards her angel. Her round fluffy cheeks seem to attract her hands to pinch it but she stops herself from doing it. 

Jennie would soon fall asleep. She's sure of it. 

So instead, the tip of her fingers dive into her luxurious coal ringlets. Brushing her hair through her hands had been her habit every time Jennie is clinging this close to her. 

" **Do you wanna build a snowman?** " out of nowhere, she asked. An automatic response of tender giggles escapes from Jennie's. 

" **How about..dance!"** The energy of the older leave her astounded, was the thermometer lying or her sickness wouldn't stop her from being herself. 

Jisoo is always so random like Lisa. Though when it comes to Jisoo, anything she says, even if it doesn't make sense to mankind, Jennie will found herself laughing. 

Well honestly, there's a lot of times she's oblivious of how she reacts when it comes to Kim Jisoo. 

Like when Jisoo did something weird or stupid in the eyes of others but for Jennie, it is hilarious and adorable. Or how Jisoo would throw a joke that will crept a lovesick grin on her face then later she's dying from laughter. Or how Jisoo would tease her until she will reach her limits but knowing her mandu, Jisoo can easily transform her anger and frustration into a smile while she's overwhelmed on how much power this woman she loves holds.

Jisoo is indeed her laughing stock.

She could just make her breathe and Jennie would laugh. (kidding aside.or not.)

Jisoo doesn't need to try to make her this happy and contented. 

Just being her gullible self is sufficient for Jennie. 

" **Jen? Are you awake?** " no replies. 

" **I guess you're asleep now..** " Jisoo said. Like a light bulb appearing on top of her head, another idea came into her mind. 

" **Hmm..** "

Jisoo froze when she felt the younger to clutch herself further close. Her fingers buried against her skin. 

Ok, maybe she shouldn't try to escape. 

How can she escape when Jennie is like a koala and she's a bamboo she's clinging onto? 

Aside from that, Jennie needs to rest. Jisoo doesn't want to destroy her peaceful rest so she finally gives up. She will stay. She will get to spent her time with her two babies outside. 

" **Take some rest, we're given a half year for this reality show. You can join them once you're fully recovered, aside from not wanting to spread your sickness to the maknaes, I'm afraid that your temperature might increase, so please stay put** " 

" **But you're gonna get sick if you stay with me** " Jisoo stated, obviously worried at the younger. 

" **We've been doing this a lot of times already, I'm used to it since you fetch cold and such diseases easily. I'll be fine don't worry about me, just take some rest here with me okay?** " she mumbled as she gripped firmly to her waist. Jennie's lashes are still shut close, losing control over her mantra, her heart-shape lips planted a soft kiss on her mandu's forehead while Jennie's lips curved into a small smile, her cat-like eyes still closed. 

" **You know I need to confess something** " 

" **Hmm**?" 

" **A while ago I was with Rosie, we're talking about random topics** " Jennie wonders if there's something important about this because her turtle rabbit kim doesn't tell unnecessary tales that she won't be fond of. 

" **And then**?" 

" **And then-** " coughs. 

Her drowsiness left her body as Jennie detached her body to the older. The sudden loss of warmth disheartened Jisoo, gazing at the mandu whose busy seeking for something.

" **Where the hell is it? I swear I told our manager to buy it** " frustrated, Jennie search the plastic bag as her eyes furrowed. 

" **There you go! Found you!** " her gummy smile shone inside the room, the sight of her smile was copied by the older, smiling along to the younger one. 

" **Here baby, drink this** " Jennie gave her a pill and pick the water bottle on the side table. She obligated, not even questioning what is the medicine for. She just purely trust her girlfriend. 

As she took the final gulp of the water, Jisoo placed the bottle back to where it belongs. Jennie once again lifted the thick white sheets, covered their bodies, enclosed the gap between them by clutching her arms around Jisoo.

" **So what are you saying a while ago?** " Her energetic voice ring the latter's ears. Jennie's eyes glints as she focuses her attention on her girlfriend. 

Jennie wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. 

" **You're supposed to rest Jen** " 

" **And you're supposed to tell me a story** " 

" **Touché** " Jisoo stated and Jennie beams. 

Her hands traveled to it's desired destination - Jisoo's hands. Slowly interlocking their fingers, fitting each piece to its right places. 

" **So where did I stop**?" 

" **I can't remember either..** " 

" **Oh! I remember!** " her manner of snapping her fingers as she raised her voice when she remembered something still made the dumpling to flinched, Jisoo chuckled and continued. 

" **So I was having a talk with Rosie"**

" **oh yeah, I remember now too, what happened?** " 

" **she asked me if I like flu** " 

" **what did you say?** " Jennie ponders as Jisoo gaze beneath her and smiled. 

" **I like flu** " A red hue painted her fluffy cheeks. 

" **Because flu brings the utmost Jendeukie, flu brings Jendeukie clinging tightly on me as if she didn't want to lose me, flu brings Jendeukie to Jisoo's room because Jendeukie loves taking care of sick Jisoo. Jendeukie tends to worry a lot and Jisoo just feels so much love every time she gets sick, Jisoo loves the flu because it brings the utmost Jendeukie"** Jennie stare lovingly at her baby whose melting her heart with her honest confession. 

At the edge of the dumpling's eyes are crystals that were restricted to fall. 

" **You don't have to be sick just to get Jendeukie you know?** " A tight grasp on Jennie's waist, the older smiled brightly. 

" **Yeah, Jendeukie happens a lot of times, but you taking care of me warms my heart, it just hits different** " Jennie just giggled, she can't change her opinion, once Jisoo said it, she won't ever change her mind. (unless she tries to persuade her. ) 

Silence flowed inside the room, the stillness slowly drowned the younger to dreamland, only to be held back when Jisoo whispered. 

" **Jen?** " 

" **Hmm**?" 

" **I'm not really sick.."** Her real revelation causes a brief serenity, confused at how a smile crept on Jennie's lips, the younger replied. 

" **I know baby, let's sleep**?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy this one, leave a comment or kudos! thank you for reading! have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> ╭ ⁞ ❏. 01; the notes will be updated from time to time.
> 
> ┊ ⁞ ❏. 02; updates will take long because I am a busy person. I don't like rushing my works and want to make it a worth while piece. So please be patient for an update.
> 
> ┊ ⁞ ❏. 03; typographical errors ahead ! (I promised to proofread as much as I can, however, if you noticed any mistakes, then kindly ignore) thank you!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter  
> ❫ @thatwaslithe ₍ ₎ ˎ - and also my yt chanel that was just as the same as I aforementioned.


End file.
